Une tasse de thé
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: J'aime pas ça, le thé à la menthe.


Yo ! Voici un texte écrit pour la Nuit du FoF, en décalé mais quand même en une heure, sur le thème Menthe. (Venez aux Nuits du FoF, venez …)

Bonne lecture !

_Une tasse de thé_

J'aime pas ça. Le thé à la menthe. Le thé à la menthe, j'aime pas ça, et de base j'en bois pas, puisque j'aime pas – ce serait bête de boire quelque chose que j'aime pas, et au-delà de ça ça n'aurait surtout aucun sens.

Mais y avait que ça.

Je me suis levée un matin, c'était un matin pas très différent de tous les autres matins du monde et j'étais pas chez moi, et je savais pas où j'étais exactement, mais comme j'étais pas toute seule c'était pas si grave. Je voulais juste prendre un café, peut-être une tartine de quelque chose, et puis partir.

_Ah, désolée, j'ai pas de café. J'ai fait du thé à la menthe, tu en veux ?_

J'ai pas eu le temps de répondre non que j'avais une tasse entre les mains. Moi j'en voulais pas de ton thé. J'aimais pas – j'aime toujours pas.

_Mais tout le monde aime le thé à la menthe._

T'étais surprise, vraiment surprise. J'ai répété que j'aimais pas. T'as juste pas compris. J'ai fini par le boire, ton foutu thé, avec une tartine de miel sur un pain bizarre mais pas mauvais. Tout du long, t'as souri. La fenêtre de ta cuisine, celle avec la table où t'as servi ta menthe, où tu te sers ta menthe tous les jours, elle donne directement sur la rue, et d'ailleurs quand ton frère est rentré c'est par là que tu m'as fait sortir, et heureusement que t'habites au rez-de-chaussée. Une fois dans la rue j'ai vu que j'étais vraiment, vraiment pas loin de chez moi, chez moi où il y a du café. C'était une bonne nouvelle, j'ai pensé en enfilant ma veste un peu à l'arrache.

C'était tellement pas loin de chez moi que j'y suis repassée, devant ta fenêtre, et presque par hasard et tu m'as encore proposé une tasse de thé à la menthe. À croire que tu bois rien d'autre. J'aime pas ça, tu le sais, tu le savais, je te l'avais dit. J'avais vraiment aucune, aucune, aucune envie de boire ce truc dégueulasse qui en plus te donne envie de pisser comme pas deux. J'ai dit oui.

_Tu es du quartier, alors ?_

Et il est possible que je sois repassée, encore, d'autres fois, juste sans y penser, hein, sans vraiment le vouloir, des concours de circonstances et rien de plus, peut-être que ces dernier temps je me réveille tout le temps toute seule chez moi parce que y a plus une nana qui m'intéresse. Peut-être que je regarde comment tombe la lumière du soleil aux différentes heures du jour sur ton henné rouge, comment ton nez se fronce quand je m'allume une cigarette, peut-être que je te cherche des surnoms.

'_Princesse' ? Princesse de quoi ? De cette maison en carton ?_

Tu me proposes toujours un thé. Toujours. J'aime toujours pas ça, mais maintenant j'en bois. C'est le chronomètre de nos discussions, notre excuse. Parfois je passe la main sur ta joue. Parfois tu me demandes de partir en urgence. C'est facile, je reste toujours à la fenêtre. Accoudée là. Pas vraiment chez toi, pas vraiment pas chez toi. Tu ne m'invites jamais à entrer, mais tu passes tes doigts sur mes doigts.

_Encore une tasse de thé ?_

Et je dis oui. Parfois j'hésite à venir avec une tasse de café de chez moi. Pour pouvoir rester quand même un peu, mais sans ce goût horrible dans ma bouche. Mais ça nous ferait perdre notre mascarade de bon voisinage. Une fois, il faisait nuit, j'ai goûté le thé à la menthe à l'intérieur de ta bouche. C'était moins sucré, plus lourd, plus supportable, plus insupportable, plus désirable. Une fois j'ai croisé ton frère.

Tu le sais que j'aime pas le thé à la menthe. Mais je veux bien en boire, alors maintenant arrête. Ouvre les volets, ouvre la fenêtre et propose-moi une tasse. Les volets de chez toi ils sont jamais fermés. J'avais même pas remarqué que t'en avais. Allez. Ouvre. Je veux bien un thé dégueulasse parce qu'au fond, ça a le goût de ton sourire et de ta voix. Je veux bien ce truc trop sucré parce que tes répliques acides le font mieux passer. Je veux bien, alors propose. Ça fait des heures que je passe dans ta rue comme si de rien, des heures que tu ne me proposes pas. Ton frère garde la porte et quand je rentre chez moi la délicieuse amertume de ma tasse de café me laisse dans la bouche un goût de cendres.

.

.

.

Et voilà ! Des commentaires ?

À très vite !


End file.
